Little Princess School
Story In a school where they prepare the princesses of fairy tales, studied five inseparable friends: Cindy, Bianca, Hime, Iria and Zade. There, they learn to behave like the heroines of fairy tales that we already know. But with this class, the hallways at school will be the scene of a mess after another. Although implemented, the five friends are always tucked in major trouble. They are curious and smart, which gives a special touch ace adventures of these princesses. Characters *'Bianca (AKA Not Snow White)' (voiced by Erica Schroeder) is the most naive of the group, believes in everything we tell her. Does not see evil in anything, it is often this behavior that leads her friends scrapes. Bianca loves animals, if she could have a pet of each species. The problem is that school rules do not allow girls to have pets. But she still brings pets! How stupid is she? *'Cindy (AKA Not Cinderella)' (voiced by Kerry Williams) is the leader of the class is determined and knows what she wants. It is very inquisitive and not wait passively agree to the prince. She likes adventures, even if it goes against what teachers teach. This little princess is the most proud of the class, and lives dreaming about having a glass slipper of rage. *'Hime (AKA Not Mulan)' (voiced by Lisa Ortiz) is an unsettled princess. She's wayward, spoiled and very angry, get angry easily, martial artist and sometimes solves the trouble in which the girls get themselves. Still, it's a melted butter and cries easily. She's also very bratty. *'Iriá (AKA Not Tiana)' (voiced by Veronica Taylor) is the wisest of princes, brings the right advice at the right time. Understand a little bit of magic, but the problem is that often your spells do not end up coming out as expected, increasing trouble trying to solve.She first appears in The Frog Prince. *'Zade (AKA Not Jasmine)' (voiced by Kether Donohue) is the most romantic and dreamy princesses, following school rules strictly and avoid meddling in the adventures of friends. She thinks it's all dangerous and would rather not do anything without telling teachers. It has a very fertile imagination and everything ends up winning frightening proportions. *'Madame Drastic (AKA Not Wicked Queen)' (voiced by Mollie Weaver) is very responsible for the class charms, is the darkest of the teachers. They say she is a witch, but nobody is sure. She suspects the girls and does everything to be caught by Mrs. Grimm. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Products In a related series of DVDs, a wide range of products are being launched every year in the Brazilian market . There is a line of games, consisting of: puzzle, game of memory and dominoes, which were launched in 2009. It also launched a product line thus coloring the characters. The school / girls castle was launched in the market, so mountable and a line of dolls was released, containing three versions (common agarradinhos and dolls to paint on vinyl). DVDs related series have sold nearly 2 million copies. The characters were also released for use as 'theater with finger puppets' and a computer game, called "Princesses Fashion Day" was released with a more adult version of Cindy and Co. Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Category:Films